


Cycle

by erscathartic



Series: Vent Fics. [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Feeling Fat, Feelings, Freeform, Freeverse, Gen, One Shot, Only Josh, Short One Shot, Slight Triggers, rubber bands, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: And it's a vicious cycle.Slight trigger warning but not really, just mentions of rubber bands and feeling fat.





	

And Josh will feel fat. And he'll feel worthless. So he'll skip a meal and he'll snap a rubber band. Josh will close himself off and allow himself to slip away for a while. But then he'll feel too hungry, and he'll eat, and he'll blame it on his hormones, on his mood, say he deserves to eat. Josh will say he needs to eat, and he'll feel bad for treating his body the way he does. And he won't think about it that much, and he'll feel OK for a while. Josh will laugh and be normal, and he'll talk to his friends. He'll open up to them a little bit, and he'll hang out with them. Then he'll see a handsome guy across the street. Then he'll look in the mirror. And Josh will feel fat. And he'll feel worthless. So he'll skip a meal and he'll snap a rubber band. And it's a vicious cycle.


End file.
